


El más solitario del océano

by Mermeladeishon



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Drowning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Ocean, Other, Regret, Sad, Song: Whalien 52 (BTS)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermeladeishon/pseuds/Mermeladeishon
Summary: Ukyo Saionji vivió su vida entera siendo el hombre más solitario de todo el mundo.Tal vez nadando en las profundidades de su mente, logre dejar de serlo.
Kudos: 1





	El más solitario del océano

Ya no se lo veía con aquel brillo en sus ojos.

Ya no se lo veía sonreír sin un propósito.

Ya no se lo veía hablar elocuentemente.

Aquella noche era importante para él.

Sabia que había cambiado, sabía que ya no podía vivir de aquella forma.

Este duro mundo lo trataba desconsideradamente, como si solo se tratara de un muñeco sin sentimientos.

Apreciaba la vida de los demás, sin embargo, no la suya.

Su miserable vida como hombre sonar le aburría. Típico del hijo de una familia adinerada, cuyo único propósito fue entrar a la marina para ganar aún más de aquel innecesario y enfermizo prestigio que tanto amaba su familia. Lo veía un sin sentido, inútil.

Dejó su típico y tan característico sombrero en aquel montículo de arena, un tanto alejado del oleaje con el fin de que sea encontrado en la mañana por alguien.

Clavó su arco y las últimas tres flechas que poseía en la arena y procedió a acercarse al mar.

Sus fríos y desnudos pies tocaron el agua salada y eso le produjo una increíble nostalgia.

Siempre amó el agua. Consideraba que este líquido producía un hermoso sonido del que nunca se cansaba de escuchar. Y por ello, siempre que se encontraba triste o enojado, recurre al oleaje del Mar Japonés, aquel que tanto le tranquilizaba con sus murmullos de espuma.

Procedió a entrar completamente y comenzar a flotar. Sus pies dejaban de tocar aquella suave arena y sabía que ya se encontraba en las profundidades.

Las olas dejaban de ser tan despiadadas, y pequeñas criaturas marinas comenzaban a nadar junto a él.

Pero Ukyo no tenía miedo de la inmensidad del mar o, más bien, del océano, ni tampoco de la desconocida fauna marina que lo acompañaba aquella despejada noche de luna llena.

Ukyo ya no temía.

Toda su vida vivió asustado, pretendiendo ser un hombre seguro de sí mismo, escondiendo sus temblores bajo la seguridad que su arco y flechas le brindaban, sonriendo con seguridad junto con su falsa y polarizada personalidad.

Las lágrimas saladas del mar se fusionaban con las suyas, provocando una irritación en sus ojos.

Dejó de flotar para comenzar a apenas mantenerse en la superficie.

Su piel comenzaba a encresparse, sus movimientos comenzaban a ser cada vez más erráticos debido al cansancio y sus sollozos comenzaban a convertirse en gritos.

Gritos que pedían piedad, que pedían ayuda, que rogaban perdón y una nueva oportunidad para aquella alma en desgracia que bailaba sobre una helada y gigantesca obscuridad.

Arrepentido y sin fuerzas, sentía como su cabeza se hundía completamente dentro de los desconocido.

Su cuerpo bajaba y volvía a tiritar. Abrió sus húmedos ojos, ya cansados de tanto llorar. Y esperando a ver un paisaje de total negro, observó a su alrededor con atención. 

Un brillante y fluorescente cyan que resaltaba, decorando a cada ser vivo de su alrededor. 

Peces, tortugas marinas, rayas e incluso una hermosa y pacífica ballena. Todos brillando en un perfecto y mágico color.

Se acercó a aquel gran animal y comprendió su cantar. Aquella frecuencia que solo aquellos dos seres eran capaces de oír y comprender. Aquel animal que vagaba solitariamente junto a él, relatándole sobre lo valiosa que era su vida y la de los demás humanos.

Conmovido, volvió a llorar, y en la búsqueda de volver a subir a la superficie, se encontró con que su cuerpo también se encontraba cubierto de aquel hermoso y mágico color.

En un pestañeo, se vio solo, en la inmensa obscuridad. Sin animales a su alrededor, sin brillos, ni ballenas. Sin vida, sin nada.

Solamente él, muriendo. Sintiendo como la frialdad del agua entraba por sus pulmones, convulsionando y sintiéndose adormecido. 

Sintiéndose morir.

Un estado comatoso se producía dentro de él. No sentía nada más que un cuerpo entumecido y completa y obscura frialdad.

Acabando con su letargo de miles de décadas, escuchaba la cáscara de piedra romperse sobre el.

Su anteriormente inerte cuerpo comenzaba a moverse y él comenzaba a salir de aquella obscuridad.

Dos salvadores intimidantes lo despertaban de aquel letargo, y Ukyo sentía como los miedos que él había soñado durante tanto tiempo volvían a aparecer dentro de lo profundo de su corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola gente! Hoy, 23 de Febrero, es mi cumpleaños. Y por lo tanto, decidí escribir algo sobre uno de mis personajes favoritos, ¡Saionji Ukyo!
> 
> Además, también me inspiré en el caso de la ballena de 52 hercios. Ese animal siempre me deprime :(  
> Hablando de el caso de este hermoso animal, les recomiendo escuchar la canción Whalien 52, es de BTS y, a pesar de no ser ARMY, la verdad es que me gusta bastante <3
> 
> Bueno, por lo tanto, acá esta el resultado de mi inspiración (?)  
> Tal vez, también lo suba a Wattpad...


End file.
